<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Mine! by Elipschye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987599">He's Mine!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipschye/pseuds/Elipschye'>Elipschye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Have a nice day, M/M, i wrote this for him, idek, if you see this hello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipschye/pseuds/Elipschye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this story was written for Ren~</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliot (OC) &amp; Ren (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Mine!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story was written for Ren~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elliot's POV</p>
<p>We walked outside of the temple, I grabbed his hand and held it tight. He smiled at me and I did too. He looks too adorable, I'm shorter now though. Curse you resize potion!!</p>
<p>"Go get a room, you two" Kite said and he slapped the back of my head. This guy, seriously. If Ren wasn't here I would've strangled Kite already, but I can't because Ren will scold me again. I need to be a good boy. I clicked my tongue, "Why don't you leave and do your task, you haven't reached your quota for this week, right? And it's already the last day of the week, dude." Kite froze, I was right. He screamed incoherently and flew to the gates.</p>
<p>"Do you want to come with us, Cleo?" Ren asked. "To where?" "We're going to the place where we first met" Ren glanced at me and back to Cleo "To celebrate my birthday!" Ren added rather excited. I'm standing behind Ren so he can't see me making a face, trying to signal Cleo not to come with us. I just want the two of us to go there. Thankfully Cleo caught up "Oh no no, I can't go. I have to visit Cairo, we need to discuss about...err...stuff. Enjoy your birthday! Byeeee!!" she tried to make an excuse but it was too obvious and she flew away after that. I rubbed my temples, Ren nodded and waved goodbye to Cleo as she disappeared in the viridescent and murky sky of the Golden Wasteland.</p>
<p>"Shall we go?" I asked him. </p>
<p>"Yes, we shall." </p>
<p>We teleported back home, I offered my hand to him, and he took it without hesitation. We entered the portal of the Valley of Triumph together.<br/>

______________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <i>*flashback*</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I slid down the ice rink, flew to the spirit above, and relieved its memories for the quest. Now for the next mission, I jumped down and walked to the small cave, beside it is a two-player door. I saw an unlit player waiting, and we both opened the door. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I lit his candle out of courtesy. I knew should’ve left and moved on to the next mission but when I saw him my heart instantly dropped, my brain stopped functioning, I can feel my soul almost separating from my body, but I tried my best to stay calm. He’s wearing the same black cloak as I do, a weasel mask, that hair from the overrated Valley Elder twin, and a pan flute from the recent travelling spirit. Some may think that his style is common, but what caught my attention was his height, he’s shorter than me, like very SHORT. And I find him really adorable.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He knelt down in front of me and offered a candle. I can’t believe what I’m seeing at that moment, I was too focused on him that I forgot to accept his candle. He flew away crying so I followed him immediately. Damn it, I made him cry on our first meeting, way to go, Elliot!</i>
</p>
<p><i>He landed on the bench at the center of the ice rink, and honked a couple of times calling for my attention. I walked up to him and we both sat on the bench.</i> </p>
<p><i>“Hi babe,” I blurted out, that was too forward. He might think I’m a creep.  “Why did you reject me?” he asked. “My brain stopped working,” I answered, “I would love to be your husband, I mean friend, I would love to be your friend,” I added and my cheeks were probably red by now because of pure embarrassment. Control yourself, Elliot. Geez. “I accept moths when they add me, why would I reject you?” I told him. He was silent for a moment and I got scared, maybe he thinks I’m a creep now. “I’m very shocked you know. I mean, I think you’re interested in me. But I was wrong,” those words came out from his mouth and I almost fell from the bench when I heard him, was I too obvious? I took a deep breath before telling him, trying not to stutter, “Interested in you? That’s an understatement,” here goes nothing, I looked into his eyes and asked “Marry me, why don’t you?”</i> </p>
<p><i>He became silent again, it was longer than before. So I anxiously waited for his response. Who in their right mind would ask someone they just met for marriage? I think he’s going to leave me, I was so ready to feed myself to the krills later, but to my surprise, he asked, “Will you marry me?” He knelt down in front of me again and offered a candle. I guess both of us we’re not in our right minds after all, that’s when I knew that he’s the one I’ve been looking for. I accepted his candle. We held hands and finished the missions together.</i> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <i>I went back to the Golden Wasteland’s elder temple alone because my lover needed to go somewhere. I’m just glad that he is also a part of the Dark Order. The cape you’re wearing indicates where you belong to. I grinned to myself as I remember what happened at the secret maze in the Valley of Triumph’s temple. I hope the Elder Twins weren’t watching.</i>
</p>
<p><i>When I got inside the temple my eyes scanned the area and spotted an idiot lion on the far left side corner. I walked towards them, “Guess who’s not single anymore?” I asked Kite and Cleo when I was near them. “Definitely not you,” said Kite and smirked at me. “Nice hair, Cleo!” I complimented her for finally getting the Forest’s elder hair, and obviously ignoring Kite’s remark. “Thanks, Eli! Your GW elder hair is still superior though,” she said and I nodded “You flatter me,” I told her. “Did something good happened, Eli? You seem happy,” she asked. “The best thing happened actually, I got myself a boyfriend,” I confessed to them, causing Kite to choke on his own saliva and started laughing hysterically.  Cleo looked surprised, as if she doesn’t want to believe me either. I got annoyed by Kite who’s still laughing, so I kicked his butt which made him fall to the floor but his laugh won’t stop. “Y-Y-You? HAHAHAHA Bro I- hahahahahnnngngggg can’t breathe. Okay. I’m calm now. Who’s the unlucky guy then?” “Yeah, Eli, who’s this guy?” they both asked simultaneously. I heaved a sigh “He’s –“ I stopped. F*ck. They waited for me to say who he is, but I can’t tell them. “Woah there, Bro” it was Kite, “Don’t tell me, you don’t know his name?” he added and pats me on the shoulder, “Or you’re just dreaming again? Huh? It’s okay. You can stay single forever,” Kite muttered near my ear, I pushed his face away because it was too close for my liking. Cleo raised an eyebrow and giggled. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why did I forgot to ask for his name? I’m such a fool.  “He’s one of us.” I looked at them and they look back at me questioningly.</i> </p>
<p><i>“There will be an introduction of new potential recruits at the Broken Temple later. Everyone will be there to witness the event. If your lover is REAL then you can just ask him and introduce us,” Cleo said. I nodded. It’s that time of the year again. The Dark Order will be recruiting new members for the Militia.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>The three of us got recruited two years ago, it was a dreadful experience, out of a hundred sky kids who joined, only nine survived. We can’t trust anyone, so we formed our own squad. We were so different back then and this time we will be the one watching for new members, we weren’t able to add new members last year because nobody wanted to join us. I can’t really blame the survivors last year, we were new. There are other veteran groups who’s well known and has a lot of members, so the survivors chose them. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>